


Happy Birthday

by ObsessionsAside (Cindy_Wallace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Smut, birthday blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wallace/pseuds/ObsessionsAside
Summary: It's early morning, the house is quiet except for the sounds of Dean waking his husband up with a little morning surprise.





	Happy Birthday

Dean woke up in a burst, his eyes popping open to stare at the ceiling; his body wide awake. He turned his head, the clock said five twenty; the alarm would be ringing in forty minutes. He felt the gentle heartbeat of his husband who was snuggled against him, one arm draped lazily across Dean's middle, the other in a terrible twist which Dean was sure would cause him to have a stiff joint all day. Dean smiled at the mop of hair tickling his chin. Today was a very important day and he was going to make sure it was celebrated properly. 

He gently rolled his husband over onto his back, Castiel only stirred slightly, not waking. Dean licked his lips and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead, his lips, down his chin, throat. Castiel began to stir. Dean smiled as he kissed along his husbands naked torso, feeling his heartbeat quicken. He got to the waistband of Castiel's boxers and toyed with the elastic. He smiled at the design on the underwear; they were technically Dean's but they shared everything. Gabriel had gotten them for Dean as a joke last Christmas, they featured a large bear roaring on the center of the crotch. He leaned down and nosed at the bears face, where he knew his husbands flaccid cock was waking up; intrigued by the activities. He inhaled deeply at the heady scent of his husband's musk. He kissed at the clothed appendage teasingly. Slowly he pulled down the waistband of the boxers, exposing his husbands beautiful cock. Dean kissed and licked at the quickly engorging flesh; red from the blood rushing to it, mixing with the natural white to give it a pleasant pink color. 

Dean licked his lips and then used his tongue to lick a strip along the side of the cock, working it to full height. Dean licked again, greedily, tasting the sweat and musk. He licked around Castiel's balls, teasing slowly in a way Castiel usually got annoyed at him for. He licked two fingers and pushed one slowly into Castiel's ass, rubbing at the nerves. He stuck his tongue into Castiel alongside his finger, working him open. Dean inhaled deeply, his nose up against Cas' balls, his tongue and finger working together. He pulled back and licked again from balls to tip, teasing. Castiel thrust lazily off the mattress. 

"Stop teasing." He moaned sleepily. 

Dean smiled sitting up to look at his husband. 

"You're awake." He said happily. 

Cas gave his husband a look through half lidded eyes. 

"Good morning." Dean said, not continuing his earlier ministrations. 

Castiel rubbed himself against Dean's finger, which was still inserted immobile inside him. 

"Oh, you want me to continue?" Dean asked. 

"You woke me up before dawn, the least you can do is suck my cock." 

Dean groaned in pleasure at his husband's word choice. "I love when you talk to me like that." 

Cas smirked. "I know." 

"Do you happen to know why I'm sucking you off pre-dawn?" 

"Because it's my birthday." 

Dean smiled again, "score one for the birthday boy." 

Cas, more awake now, teased along with Dean. "And I get a birthday blow job now." 

"Yes, yes you do." 

"So, on with it." 

Dean kissed his husband, slow and loving, before reluctantly leaving his lips but excited to continue his mission. Dean's mouth worked Cas up with the years of knowledge he'd learnt from pleasing his husband. He sucked, licked, flicked, and kissed every inch he could get his mouth on. He inserted an extra finger into Cas, then a third, watching as Cas' face slackened and he lost himself to the sensations. Cas moaned heavily, his breath coming in short pants as he fucked himself down onto Dean's fingers and up into Dean's mouth; the double sensation driving him to the edge. 

"Dean," Cas moaned breathlessly, "Dean. Fuck. Please. Deeee..." He trailed off, his moans growing as he edged closer. 

Dean couldn't talk with a mouthful of cock but he hummed encouragingly, crooking his finger to hit Cas' prostrate. The sensations did the trick and Cas was spilling hot cum into his mouth with a strangled moan. Dean sucked him down and drank what Cas' offered, licking Castiel clean. 

"Mmm, god that's a great way to wake up." Dean said as he sat back on his haunches. 

Castiel stared at Dean, groaning. "You have cum on your chin." 

Dean used his finger to trace up the cum and dipped his finger into his mouth. "I always was a sloppy eater." He said around his finger. 

Castiel moaned again. "You're too fucking beautiful to deal with this early in the morning." 

Dean smiled, leaning down to kiss his husband. "Love you." He whispered. 

"Love you." Castiel agreed, his fingers playing at the base of Dean's neck, scratching at the fine hairs. "Thank you for the birthday gift." 

"Oh sweetheart, I'm just getting started."

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the idea for the bear boxers came from a twitter post I saw about what Jensen's boxers must have looked like at JibCon recently (you know, when he flashed Misha and killed the Cockles fandom?) Also it was my birthday when I wrote this yesterday and it was my gift to myself haha (I know I have a habit of writing Birthday Sex stories. I'll have to keep it up). Lastly, please note this is technically a coda to a longer fic I've been working on for a while which I haven't posted, hence the relationship being established. Thanks for reading!


End file.
